User blog:PatchM142/Weekly News: 09-11-11
Hello, LEGO Universe wiki. Ninjago is coming: soon! October's updated, v1.10, will be packed with cool new content; but all that aside, you should also be looking forward to this week's news. Wiki News Font Change You've probably already noticed, Mythrun's made a change to several areas of the font. This is not a wikia change, but exclusive to our wiki. Comments can be posted below. Chat Issues Now, this one IS a wikia problem. Some of you have noticed that sometimes your chat posts aren't appearing on the chat. This is likely due to a server problem at wikia, however confirm that you are logged in. Refresh the chat several times. If the problem continues, wait several minutes and try again. You may also notice that the wiki bot has been loosing connection as a result. If this occurs, don't treat chat as a playground. Just because the bot's away doesn't mean the minifigs should play. Tips on Photo Uploading It has been noticed that many of the photos uploaded to the wiki are in bad shape. Here are some tips for taking good screenshots, and uploading good photos. #Close the Windows: We don't need to see your chat, backpack, friends, vault, or passport in the picture. Zone in on what you want to take, and close everything you don't want in the picture. #Crop: Sometimes you just want a picture of a certain item on the screen, but you've got a million people in the picture. Simply crop your picture to that of what you want, and avoid everything else, such as the UI.UI basically means the gameplay icons, like the map, passport, etc. #PNG over JPG: Upload photos in the PNG format rather than JPG (JPEG). It's a lot better quality, and the photos don't degrade when you upload them, whereas uploading a JPG image makes it worse. Most Edited Page This week, the most edited page was Axon Klaxon! This nifty brick vendor sells bricks from Avant Gardens AND Nimbus Station! Wiki Stats Stats for this week: *~125k views. *~2.3k edits. *~120 pics added. LEGO Universe News Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Ready to take on an army of evil skeletons, including Krazi, Frakjaw, Bonezai and Chopov to save Ninjago? 2011 Nexus Force Championships Answer the call and face the largest challenge in the history of the Nexus Force! Are you ready to prove that you’ve got what it takes to be the Grand Champion? Doc. Overbuild's Question of the Week Do you like How to Build? Avant Gardens Survival Contest Help Fitz Vanderbuilt show the Maelstrom who's boss! Property of the Week: michaelvortex's attack at nimbus capital Fly over to Nimbus Isle as quick as you can to see the "attack at nimbus capital" by michaelvortex! The alien spaceship is just moments away from its attack on Nimbus Capital! Who would have thought the aliens would strike on such a beautiful day? Backed by a giant Bob imposter, the future of Nimbus Capital is on the verge! Come help defend this magnificent historic building from this other-worldly siege! Big Words That's it for this week, wiki! See you next week! PatchM142, out! Category:Blog posts